<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's us against this winter cold by d_fenestrate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208358">it's us against this winter cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate'>d_fenestrate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evergreen. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engaged Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Introspection, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Of sorts?, Relationship Study, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Timeskip Hinata Shouyou, Timeskip Kageyama Tobio, Winter, Winter Metaphors, hinata makes kageyama coffee and op decided to give kageyama a metaphor-infused mental monologue, op writes kghn surviving the brutal winter by themselves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Drip, drip, drop.</p>
  <p> Drip, drip, melt. </p>
  <p> Drip, drip, <em>freeze</em>. </p>
  <p> Outside, with winter freezing over time, it is cold, hypothermic, <em>fatal. </em> </p>
  <p> Inside, with Shouyou draping himself all over Tobio, it is warm, hyperthermic, <em>vital.<br/></em></p>
</blockquote>alt; It snowed, Shouyou made Tobio a latte, and Tobio doesn't want to let go.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>evergreen. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's us against this winter cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO!! HERE IS A LATTE AND SHOUYOU FOR YOU, YOU PRECIOUS PRECIOUS BOY<br/>i love you very much <br/>hi hi hi! <br/>k is back with more unbearably sweet kghn!!! this time it's cold and these two huddle for warmth with coffee. <br/>kghn + coffee = two of k's favorite things<br/>also, if you noticed, i have created a series out of this! yeah, haha, so after i wrote the metaphors in october, i found myself unable to stop and it seems that i'm going to be seasonally soft for these two. spring and summer will come when the seasons roll around and i already have ideas for them ;))) (you'll understand the ;) at the end of this fic) <br/>big big big thanks to nae for beta-ing this. ily. <br/>also, if you're back from when autumn fic was released, thank you so much. if you're new, welcome and thank you so much again. i hope you'll stay till the end of this seasonal journey. <br/>alright, last note! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX4H7FFUM2osB?si=Rje3BpebQluHG1KXt76ObA">this</a> is the playlist i listened to when writing this. <br/>hope you enjoy!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun’s rays extend and thaw the frosty overlays, pulling down a single drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind’s chill sweeps in and freezes, halting the single drip, drip, and glaciating the very last droplet onto the tip of a developing icicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overnight, snowflakes had drifted lazily to the ground, gliding against the wind gusting across the land and glinting in the moonlight, lethargically gleaming down upon them. A hazy glow had taken over the atmosphere, bringing small, iced crystals to the surface to mimic the twinkles of the stars blocked by the shivering, huddled clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, the sun has risen, shining valiantly through breaks in the cloak of the clouds up above. Beams extend down and shine upon patches of snow, melting away the layers until the sharp cold freezes the water over again, forming stronger lattices unbreakable by the blazing forces of the mighty sun above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melt, melt, freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Degrading the world with each and every drop, only to put together structures far more resilient and far more dangerous for the inhabiting creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is winter in all its vigor and tenacity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunlight reflecting off of the white, white snow pulls out an intensity that blinds, leaving behind both an absence of warmth and sight. Kageyama Tobio cracks his eyes open, wincing at the strengthened rays of light spilling into his bedroom through unhindered planes of glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face turned into his pillowcase, it takes some time for the man to drift out from his slumber and acclimate to the harshness of the world around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First comes the lack of sight. Then comes the cold, creeping and remaining on his back, alerting him of another absence to take attention of. Hinata Shouyou has already woken up for the day, having slipped out of bed quietly and having carefully tucked the folds of their blanket around Tobio to replace where his body had been pressed up, generously lending body heat through the frigid night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blanket or not, the void of Shouyou’s presence behind him in bed with his arms lovingly wrapped around Tobio’s waist still remains, sucking away any warmth the blanket manages to trap in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few months ago, that contact was not present. And, within a mere few months, it will disappear again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When snow falls, it does so gently, unassuming of the roaring winds that sweep in as the gales whoosh everything away and blow down even the most secure roots embedded into the ground. When snow sits, it melts. It melts and it gets dirty and it falls apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glorious crystals of snow do not last—not in their beauty, not in their coldness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing beautiful stays. Everything, stripped bare, must face the brutality of winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, life chooses to ignore the turn of life into death for the sake of the never-ending promise of the eventual turn of death into life with the call of spring. A feigned ignorance based upon an eventual, reached solely with patience and endurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a similar vein, Tobio chooses to ignore the inevitable disappearance of a furnace latched to his figure at all times, one that raises the temperature of the atmosphere around the two of them without a fail. He chooses to ignore barren bedsheets, level without the mountains and shadows created with another present by his side, hanging on through their limited days and nights in togetherness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores, for the sake of a promise. The snow will melt to allow the flowers to bloom again, just as the sun rises again and again, day by day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Tobio yawns, drowsy eyes blinking away the tears prickling at the edges, the moisture never spilling out as his vision partially blurs. He draws his head down and ruffles his hair, fingers rubbing against his scalp to incite wakefulness and awareness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold prickles against his skin, bumps rising as little strands of hair stick up, chest seizing with a deep seated shiver. Tobio is almost tempted to retire back under the warm covers. He decides not to, fully aware that the warmth within would never be enough without his blazing partner by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully slipping into his fur-lined slippers by the side of the bed, Tobio stands up with a yawn cracking through his form. Rubbing his eyes, he heads for the bathroom, grabbing onto the nearest warm wear he can find, and slipping it on, a smile hidden as the collar catches at his nose, inundating his senses with Shouyou’s scent. Tobio struggles momentarily as he pulls the sweatshirt down, pushing the sleeves up as the oversized clothing puffs out and droops on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth brushed and hair tossed messily into place, Tobio switches off the bathroom light and walks down the hallway leading towards the kitchen where Shouyou is most likely already present, working on a breakfast for the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winter is unforgivingly cold. The winter is vicious, biting at flames crackling into the air, wisping away in the frost bitten winds. Even with a large sweater on, the cold floor sends shivers through Tobio’s spine, the sensation shooting up from the pads of his feet to right at the base of his neck, eliciting a vicious bodily tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, as Tobio enters the kitchen, he is first greeted with Shouyou’s back, the uncovered skin gleaming in the same intense light spilling in through their large windows to the side of the room and in front of the sink. Shouyou shuffles through the kitchen, clad in nothing but sweatpants and socks, fearless against the very cold Tobio forcefully feigns ignorance towards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re up?” Shouyou calls out, setting a measuring cup down on a weighing machine to turn around and face Tobio. The latter walks straight to Shouyou, dipping his head down in a makeshift nod. Shouyou laughs when Tobio then proceeds to yawn again, patting the other’s cheek softly and placing the softest smooch to Tobio’s cheeks. His laughs increase at Tobio’s scrunch and frown, bringing both flutters to the latter’s stomach and a buzzing in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your coffee is on the island there,” Shouyou states, waving his hand haphazardly towards the granite countertop behind. “Just finishing up mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Tobio steps away from crowding Shouyou and spins on his heel to face the awaiting mug steaming in their wintry home. He reaches out for it, only to pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Tobio says plainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A latte,” Shoyou answers swiftly. “Made one for your dumb milk loving ass. It’s the espresso drink that has the most milk content, Bakageyama.” He then proceeds to pour measured coffee beans into the basin of the grinder of their brand new espresso machine, whirring it up with the simple click of a button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tobio corrects, leaning over the mug to quirk a brow at the blob of froth floating atop the collusion of espresso and steamy milk. “What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” At the arbitrary emphasis, Shouyou turns around with a frown, eyes following to where Tobio is fixated upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frown and curiosity fall to a blank yet stern stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s latte art,” Shouyou replies, the smile at the end of his words now sounding like a pout. If Tobio were to tilt his head ever so slightly to the side and peer up at his partner, he’d see the forming of one at the edges of the other’s lip as furrowed brows twitch to hold the bubbling frustration and pettiness at bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s amusing, really. Tobio almost wants to laugh, only to end up choosing to smirk and chide his lover in order to draw out the pout he has come to so dearly love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a mess,” Tobio continues, keeping his head forward and away from Shouyou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a hmph. Shouyou turns, silently returning back to whatever he was tending to in front of their brand new espresso machine. “Then you do it next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio smiles. Sure enough, the pout surfaces with Shouyou turning around just in time to hide it from Tobio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal twists and clanks as Shouyou presses the fresh grounds into the portafilter. Twisting it into the grouphead, he presses another button and draws back to pour more milk into the corresponding metal pitcher to froth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio straightens out and walks towards Shouyou, his quiet, carefully placed footsteps nearing the unassuming other. Leaning over, Tobio watches with curious eyes as he sees Shouyou carefully hold the side of the pitcher as the gushing of the steamed air into the milk joins the sounds of the espresso shots brewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merely millimeters away from being pressed up against Shouyou, Tobio can’t help but bask in the warmth his partner radiates, nestling more in the spaces created for him with a shift of his feet and the tilt of his head. Silently, Shouyou moves with him, palming the bottom of the pitcher on a different spot and shuffling to the opposite side of Tobio’s movements. From this angle, Tobio smiles wide at the clear view of Shouyou’s furrowed brows and pouts, as he watches the other turn off the froth machine and take away the metal pitcher. Shouyou sends back a side glare before banging the bottom against the countertop, once, twice, and three times to settle the milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still cautious, navigating around Tobio as he reaches out for the mugs of espresso shots waiting underneath the two spouts. Shouyou holds the pitcher up, assuming a position to pour in the milk and create his lopsided latte art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From here, Tobio moves without much thought. He leans further into Shouyou, bringing his arms around to encase his partner in what seems like an embrace, only to hold onto Shouyou’s wrists gingerly, soft touches halting the other’s movement, his own heart racing as he feels Shouyou’s pulse jump at the immediate point of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio leans in more, getting comfortable in the frame and curves that make up Hinata Shouyou; his lover. He tilts his head, lips hovering over the shell of Shouyou’s ear, his breath fanning over red as he whispers, ever so softly, ever yet provoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me to do it next time. Let me show you how it’s done, Shou,” he speaks, smiling wide when he feels Shouyou shake minutely, seeing the other’s mouth open and lips sputter, wet and red from the biting and nervous licking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio wants to kiss them oh so badly, press his lips up against the warm flush of Shouyou’s mouth, swallow up the sounds of shock and surprise as he feels Shouyou melt within his arms, strong arms wrapping around his waist and holding Tobio tight, more for their own anchoring than for Tobio. He wants to feel the heat of the hold from the night before, the one that kept him secure from the chills crawling up his spine continuously, seeping within and numbing his insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobi,” Shouyou breathes out shakily. “The milk is getting cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio blinks down to see the bubbles flatten a bit. Sure enough, the cold of winter is persistent, pulling out the steamed air and leaving the milk leveled lower than it had originally had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeze</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, he resists the urge to press up against a kindling fire and tightens his hold on Shouyou’s wrists, pulling and pushing with little effort as Shouyou follows his cautious guidance with no protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pour the milk into the earthy brown liquid, their wrists tilted forward at a sharp angle. The milk pours in quickly, spilling as a seamless spout. The milky white flows into the espresso, instantly lightening up the hues, bringing it to a warm, comforting beige. Then, as the last of the milky white beverage falls in, Tobio lets up on his hold on Shouyou’s wrist, guiding the jumping pulse up and at a shallower angle, pulling off of the mug to preserve the awaiting foam for the final spectacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou’s breathing is controlled while his cheeks and ears remain red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy does it now,” Tobio whispers warmly into Shouyou’s ears, grinning as the flush deepens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know that, Tobi,” Shouyou replies weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, one, two, three, Tobio guides Shouyou’s hands to drop the fluffy foam onto the top of the beverage, dragging away in one direction to change the shape ever so slightly on top of the surface. The last of the aerated milk plops onto the fluffy top, easily melting into the latte.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Tobio lets go of his wrists, Shouyou sighs and sets the pitcher down, proceeding to then lean back into the other’s shoulder, the ends of his hair tickling Tobio’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi Tobio,” he whispers upwards into Tobio’s ears, his warm breath sending a shiver down Tobio’s spine as the latter becomes hyper-aware of just how warm Shouyou is in comparison to the frigid all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou has always ran hotter than the rest of the world, Tobio muses, head reeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted from the thoughts and feelings of blazing skin searing into his cold exterior, he almost misses what Shouyou says. Almost is an understatement, for the shorter man is quick to bellow his criticism at Tobio, a frown framing his blazing eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do it either!” he yells. Tobio winces instantly, tensing around Shouyou and squeezing him in. “It looks like crap, too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh!?” Tobio yells back just as loudly, fiery eyes meeting the angered ones beneath. Shouyou fumes as he jabs a finger at the cup. At the arbitrary emphasis, Tobio looks down with his frown, eyes following to where Shouyou is pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the art on the top of the coffee is lopsided and, quite frankly, nonexistent, likely due to all the time Tobio waited when he was thinking of Shouyou’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The foam got flat,” Tobio explains. “That’s why it’s messy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Messy?!” Shouyou argues, eyes wide as he looks down at the cup. “There’s nothing there!” Turning his head back again, he locks gazes with Tobio. “At least mine is better than this. And I made it for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio looks down at the man in his arms, face contorting and twitching. He stares and stares and stares, drawn in by the amber irises halo-ing blown, wild pupils. He stares and stares and stares, enraptured by the white light bouncing off of Shouyou’s skin perfectly, granting Tobio a perfect view of the beauty of long, tangerine lashes and deep, red flushes. He stares and stares and stares until he can’t anymore, drawing away with an abrupt snap of his head and a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the end of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio has turned his head away. Shouyou has not, staying still with his glare. Outside, the icicles continue to grow with each drip, drip, drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio sighs and dares to turn back around, only to be drawn in by the black hole of Shouyou’s dilated pupils and blank face, a nearly predatory stare. The heat has blazed and kindled into something entirely different, entirely ravenous. And Tobio is </span>
  <em>
    <span>drawn in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulled in as if forces stronger than gravity were guiding him into Shouyou’s awaiting presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happens next is quick, too quick for Tobio’s brain to function and process. He feels a firm palm on his chest, the touch yet light and gentle before it pushes, shoving Tobio back as he stumbles on his feet, almost tripping. And Tobio does almost trip, only to have the same comforting hand fist itself in his shirt and yank him in, his face falling dangerously close into Shouyou’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio breathes in and out, in and out, in and out, overwhelmed by everything Shouyou is directing towards him, everything Shouyou is expecting of him with the hungry gaze he places upon him, everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot, Bakageyama,” Shouyou whispers, voice heavy with frustration and agitation, before he crashes his lips into Tobio’s parted pair, swallowing up the subsequent protests as Tobio falls apart in his strong arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melt, melt, me—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart, gasping for air, and Tobio can’t help but long for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our lattes,” Shouyou says, hushed, pushing against Tobio leaning in again. “They’re getting cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them,” Tobio replies, hushed. “It’s too cold to move,” being truthful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou smiles fondly, knowing. “But I made them for us,” he protests with a chuckle. He brings his right hand up from Tobio’s arm to cup his lover’s cheek. “Go get your cup. I’ll hold you when you return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winter is survival, burrowing and hibernating through the blizzards and snowstorms. And, the winter is sacrificial, shedding life to preserve energy in its core, conserving for the spring to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio moves, not without an initial protest, ducking his head away from the knowing smile appearing on Shouyou’s face because damn the other for knowing his tells so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn Hinata Shouyou. Damn him for being everything Tobio craves. Everything Tobio </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the winter that seizes him so strongly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking hands grab onto the handle of the awaiting mug. The temperature of the side of the ceramic has evened out with the air around, adopting cold in exchange for warmth destined to die in the brutal, frigid air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last of life standing in the brutal, icy season are the pines of the evergreens, their shapes bending and waning in the destructive winds, holding onto the life it preserves through the vicious, merciless treatment of the winter and through the endless, eternal cycle of decay and renewal brought by the seasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Tobio has a warmth that will never die at the hands of time, at the hands of the seasons revolving, everlasting, and evergreen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warmth that promises eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promise, Tobio thinks as the metal band around his left ring finger clinks against the handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promise, Tobio thinks as he turns and steps right back into Shouyou with a single stride, the other waiting against the counter, his leg crossed and hands resting in front of his chest with the steaming mug in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promise, Tobio knows as he holds Shouyou’s gaze dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promise, Tobio is guaranteed as Shouyou lifts his mug to his lips, the other hand falling and holding onto Tobio’s hip, his thumb rubbing ever so slightly, in a soothing fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou, Tobio feels as he melts. He moves, instinctively, placing his latte to the side, tilting his head, and slotting his lips into Shouyou’s already parting pair, his partner following his own movements with little talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all, the winter is protective, blanketing the ground with the brightest white snow, its chill percolating and spreading to freeze the ground beneath, momentarily freezing time for two yearnful lovers as they bask in the glow of their reunion after the turns of the seasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio looks down at the joyful man smiling back up to him as his hands glide up Tobio’s arm to rest on his shoulders, the weight of his arms pulling Tobio in, close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drip, drip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeze</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, with winter freezing over time, it is cold, hypothermic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fatal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Inside, with Shouyou draping himself all over Tobio, it is warm, hyperthermic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vital</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou is the fever that drives Tobio delirious in love. Shouyou is the blanket that protects Tobio from the winter cold that pierces his heart, the blizzard that blinds his mind in a raging white, and the turn of life into death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou is life living, breathing, and burning right in front of Tobio’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he leans in, eager to steal the breath of the burning life to make it through the brutal winter. They kiss, lips warmly melting into each other, surrounded by the aromas of freshly ground and brewed espresso all around, deflating lattes, and a love that promises to keep them warm through the winter cold to prepare for the bloom of spring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if their rings glint brighter than the light bouncing off of the snow outside, then that’s okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because this is okay—Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, evergreen and resistant to the turn of life to death and eternal with their promise of life into life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❄☕️❄☕️❄☕️❄</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!!!! thank you so much for reading!!! if you so fancy, let me know what you thought in the comments :DDDD<br/>here's the promo link on twitter if you would like to retweet. <br/>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate">twitter</a> and <a href="http://dfenestrate.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>! i'm v active on twitter :DDD<br/>follow nae on <a href="https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy">twitter</a>! she's a wonderful writer, so be sure to check her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/pseuds/spiritscript">archive account</a> out too!!<br/>alrighty! until next time :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>